Beautiful Disaster
by Akane Fukuyama
Summary: Rose Malfoy, sangat mensyukuri hidupnya yang sempurna. Kedua orang tuanya yang menyayanginya, kakak lelaki yang sangat protektif padanya, dan juga, Albus Potter, sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. Tapi, hidupnya berubah saat James Potter datang. James menjeratnya ke dalam pusaran masalah. Tanpa Rose sadari, hatinya mulai berubah/ RE-EDIT/ Sorry!


**Beautiful Disaster**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**AU**

**Rated : T semi M (untuk saat ini)**

**James P. x Rose M. x Albus P.**

**(Pairing yang lain akan menyusul sesuai jalan cerita)**

**Warning : Malfoy!Rose, Twin!ScorpRose. OOC, Miss Typo, etc. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA !**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**James : 23 tahun**_

_**Rose, Albus, Scorpius : 20 tahun**_

_**Lily : 18 tahun**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**St. Mungo, London.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah gelap terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa. Mata coklat terangnya terlihat meneliti sepanjang lorong. Senyumnya melebar tak kala melihat sesosok gadis lain sedang berdiri di dekat pintu bangsal _Creature-Induced Injuries_ sambil menekuni sebuah perkamen.

"Rose!" Panggil gadis itu. Rose Malfoy mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

"Lils! Bagaimana _training _mu?" Tanya Rose. Lily Potter-gadis berambut merah gelap- tersenyum masam ke arah Rose.

"Demi _Merlin_! Bisa-bisanya _healer_ Rudolf menjadi pembimbingku! Bisa-bisa aku sudah keluar dari sini sebelum _training _berakhir!"

Rose tertawa. "Ah... tapi _healer_ Rudolf adalah salah satu _healer_ terbaik disini. Kau harusnya bersyukur Little Lily."

"_Shut up _Rosie! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di sini!" erang Lily. Rose tertawa semakin keras.

"Oh iya, Mom menanyakan kabarmu. Kau jarang ke rumah akhir-akhir ini." Kata Lily. Rose tersenyum sedih.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Ginny(1). Akhir-akhir ini tugasku banyak sekali." Keluh Rose. "Apalagi Al semakin sibuk di Departemen Auror.".

Lily tersenyum maklum. Sudah lima tahun Rose dan Albus Potter menjalin hubungan. Tapi selama setahun terakhir hubungan mereka agak renggang gara-gara kesibukan masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, Rose menjaga hubungannya agar baik-baik saja. Al adalah laki – laki yang baik. Meskipun kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat, Rose dan Al baru bertemu saat mereka masuk Hogwarts. Sebelas tahun hidup Rose ia habiskan di Paris, Perancis. Karena itu dia tidak pernah bertemu Albus sebelumnya. Memang jodoh tak bisa ditebak, pada tahun ketiga, Al nekat menyatakan cinta padanya. Awalnya Rose ragu, tapi sekarang ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima Al. Rose sangat mencintai Al.

"Owh, ayolah kakak ipar. Kau dan si-Idiot-Al harus bertemu dan bicara. Ku rasa sudah waktunya kalian menikah." Saran Lily. Rose menghebuskan napas lelah.

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba menyinggung hal itu pada Al, tapi dia masih beralasan agar kami fokus ke pekerjaan kami dulu."

"Omong kosong. Ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Kau sudah menjadi wakil _Healer _Utama di sini. Al juga sudah menjadi Ketua Tim di divisi Auror. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Lily tersenyum lembut ke arah Rose, "Kalian harus bicara, Rose.".

Rose tersenyum masam ke arah Lily.

####

Rose kembali ke ruangannya setelah Lily pamit untuk mengikuti _training_. Dia menatap ke arah _frame _yang berisi fotonya dengan Al, melambai ceria ke padanya. Akhir-akhir ini Al memang sulit dihubungi. Beberapa kali surat Rose bahkan tidak dibalas. Sibuk. Itulah alasan Al bila ditanya. Rose tidak menyalahkannya. Al memang berjuang keras untuk menjadi Auror. Ia membuktikan bahwa ia adalah penyihir yang mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan sang ayah, Harry Potter, kepala Departemen Auror. Tidak main-main, dia harus menerima berbagai tugas ke luar negeri untuk mengejar para penjahat. Rose tentu saja bangga, sangat bangga malahan, Al bisa menembus berbagai ujian untuk mencapai cita-citanya.

Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai lelah. Al terus berusaha mengejar pengakuan, tanpa menatap Rose yang menunggunya. Al tetap Al yang biasa. Baik, ramah, dan selalu mencintai Rose, tapi ia mulai menjauh. Menjauh ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Rose ingin berteriak marah padanya, tapi itu sama saja menghalangi Al untuk menggapai impiannya.

"_Healer _Malfoy, kau ada di dalam?" panggil sebuah suara. Rose tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Masuklah." Jawab Rose. Sesosok pria setengah baya memasuki ruangannya sambil tersenyum. Stefan Anderson, salah satu senior yang dihormati Rose.

"Stefan! Ku kira siapa." Kata Rose sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Stefan terkekeh.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu semenjak tadi Rose, tapi kau mengabaikannya." Kata Stefan. Rose tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ada apa Stef?"

Stefan berdeham, dan tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah Rose.

"Kau pasti tahu tim Qudditch Holyhead Harpies?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau diminta untuk menjadi _healer _khusus mereka."

"Oh tentu... APA?" Rose membelalakan matanya. "Kau serius Stef? Aku kan baru menjadi _healer _dua tahun! Holyhead Harpies adalah salah satu tim terbaik di Inggris!" seru Rose.

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Rose. Aku percaya kau mampu menjalani tugas ini dengan baik." Kata Stefan.

"Lagipula, ayahmu salah satu pemegang saham di Holyhead Harpies kan?"

Rose mengerutkan kening. "Kalau aku terpilih hanya gara-gara nama yang aku sandang, lebih baik aku mundur dari tugas ini." Kata Rose tegas.

"_Healer _Malfoy, kau tau Holyhead Harpies bukanlah tim Quidditch sembarangan. Mereka selalu menginginkan yang terbaik." Suara Stefan berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau adalah lulusan terbaik dari Hogwarts, juga lulus dengan nilai Outsanding dari _Training Healer. _Dalam waktu dua tahun kau bisa menjadi wakil Kepala bangsal _Creature-Induced Injuries_. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi ini Rose." Stefan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi..."

"Ini kesempatan emas Rose. Kau bisa menggunakan pekerjaan ini untuk mendongkrak prestasimu." Saran Stefan.

Rose berpikir lagi. Mungkin ini memang cara yang terbaik. Dia ingin sekali meningkatkan prestasinya di St. Mungo .

"Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkannya lagi." Putus Rose.

Stefan mengangguk paham.

"Kau bisa langsung mengirimkan kesediaanmu ke Manager Holyhead Harpies." Stefan melangkah keluar ruangan.

####

**Rose's Apartement, London**

Rose menghembuskan napas lelah. Dia baru tiba di apartemennya jam satu dini hari. Banyak sekali pasien hari ini. Mata Rose hampir terpejam saat dia melihat dua buah burung hantu yang dikenalnya bertenger di balik jendela. Seekor burung hantu elang, Hans, burung hantu keluarganya, dan seekor burung hantu putih, Godric, milik Al.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak memberi kabar pada kami nak. Bahkan kakakmu tidak tau bagaimana kabarmu. Ini sungguh keterlaluan! Jangan terlalu serius bekerja sayang. Mom dan Dad menghawatirkanmu. Cepatlah balas surat ini setelah kau membacanya. _

_Salam hangat,_ _Mom._

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya. Mom tidak pernah mengomelinya soal pekerjaannya, ini pasti ulah Scorpius! Dasar kakak menyebalkan! Rose segera membalas surat dari ibunya.

_Dear Mom._

_Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini pasienku sangat banyak, dan aku harus menolong mereka om. Mom pasti tahu resiko menjadi seorang healer. Aku sehat-sehat saja Mom. Tolong jangan terlalu khawatir. Sampaikan salamku pada Dad dan Grandma Cissy. _

_Salam sayang, _ _Rose _

Setelah mengikatkan surat balasannya pada Hans, Rose segera membuka surat dari Albus.

_Dear My Rose..._

_Maaf kalau aku baru membalas suratmu. Kau tau kan betapa banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Selesai satu muncul sepuluh pekerjaan lagi. Ku harap kau mengerti Rose. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Hampir sebulan kurasa. Hari Sabtu datanglah ke Godric's Hollow. Mom mengundang kita makan malam. Sekaligus merayakan kepulangan James dari Irlandia. _

_Selalu mencintaimu._

_A.S.P_

Rose tersenyum senang. Sebuah perasaan hangat merayapi hatinya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Al, datang juga kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Rose membayangkan senyuman hangat Al. Dan setelah sekian lama, Rose bisa tidur nyenyak.

####

**Holyhead Harpies's Buildings, London.**

Rose menatap gedung di hadapannya dengan ragu. Gedung yang bernuangsa hijau dan hitam ini adalah kantor utama tim Quidditch Holyhead Harpies. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan keluarganya, Rose memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan menjadi _healer _tim Holyhead Harpies.

"Selamat datang Miss Malfoy!"

sebuah suara mengagetkan Rose saat ia memasuki lobby gedung itu. Seorang lelaki gemuk dan pendek berjalan cepat ke arahnya-sungguh suatu keajaiban mengingat ukuran tubuhnya- dengan wajah menjilat. Rose mengenali pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Jose Adams, Manager Senior Holyhead Harpies. Rose tidak terlalu suka dengan Adams. Dia selalu berusaha menjilat keluarganya.

"Mr. Adams." Kata Rose sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Saya sangat senang mendengar anda menerima tawaran kami. Kami sangat membutuhkan _healer _yang kopeten seperti anda." Kata Adams. Rose merutuk dalam hati. Dasar penjilat!

"Sebelum kita menandatangani kontrak, akan lebih baik saya menemani anda berkeliling terlebih dahulu." Adams segera memandu Rose menjelajahi gedung itu.

Holyhead Harpies memang bukan tim yang sembarangan. Semua tempat dilengkapi berbagai mantra keamanan, bahkan ada beberapa auror yang menjaga gedung ini. Rose melihat sekeliling, mungkin ia akan nyaman dengan tempat ini.

"...dan itu adalah kantor Miss White, Kepala Personalia, Miss Malfoy. Mari saya kenalkan..." Suara Adams tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia berdiri mematung di depan depan pintu yang ia buka sedikit.

"Ada apa Mr. Adams?" tanya Rose. Mr. Adams segera membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Er... Miss Malfoy, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu Miss White dulu, dia...er, sedang sibuk." Kata Adams gugup. Rose mengerutkan kening. Ia tau bahwa lelaki di depannya ini berbohong. Ia segera menatap ke arah celah pintu, dan apa yang dilihat Rose mencengangkan.

Seorang pria sedang menindih perempuan beramput coklat gelap diatas meja. Desahan – desahan sang wanita terdengar keras. Rose segera memasuki ruangan itu dengan geram.

"Demi _Merlin!_ Sedang apa kalian!?" bentak Rose marah. Kedua mata coklat terang Rose bertabrakan dengan mata coklat gelap tajam.

**TBC**

^(1) = Di kebanyakan novel bahasa inggris yang saya baca, kebanyakan remaja di Inggris memanggil nama depan untuk keluarga teman atau pacarnya.

**Halo semua :D saya kembali dari hiatus nih xD Kali ini saya bikin fic dengan pairing yang sangat-coret-jarang ada di HPI kita tercinta :D Cerita ini agak ekstrim, karena itu saya bikin rated M, untuk uhuk-lemon-uhuk saya tidak janji ya. Doakan saja tiba-tiba otak saya dapet ide. Hehehehe :D **

**Maaf ada kesalahan di dokumen yang ter upload di ffn. saya sudah edit. Maaf sekali lagi TT**

**So, review or flame? **

**Salam, Akane Fukuyama.**


End file.
